


Kissing in Darkness

by starvonnie



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Megatron demands to know what he and Rodimus are.





	

"Rodimus."

"Primus!"  Rodimus clutched at his now pounding spark as he turned to face Megatron.  He was just inside of the storage closet where he had given Rodimus one of the biggest frights of his life.  "What?" he demanded, rather cross.  He stepped inside when Megatron waved him in, and closed the door behind him.

Now Rodimus could only see the red of Megatron's optics and biolights.  His anger had dissipated and been replaced by lust as he prepared himself for what would naturally come next, but Megatron made no move to take hold of him.

"What are we?" he asked instead.

"Huh?"

Megatron took a step closer, but he didn't stoop down to kiss him and his arms remained at his sides.  If anything, he was _looming_.  His voice was just as steady, though he enunciated a little better when he asked again, "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"  Rodimus rested a hand on Megatron's arm, and he didn't move away from the touch but he didn't acknowledge it either.

"You know what I mean," Megatron said, his voice taking on a growl.  It made his the red of his optics look more ferocious than warm like they had always been.  He looked less like the Megatron Rodimus had come to know and more like the one he had feared.  Sometimes he forgot that they were one and the same. 

"C'mon, Megs--"

"I can tolerate that nickname from someone I'm seeing," Megatron said.  "So I ask you this, Rodimus: should you be using that nickname?"

"I mean... maybe?"  Rodimus tried to smile but dropped it when he realized Megatron couldn't see it even if it was convincing.

"It's an easy question to answer.  Are we together: yes or no?" 

"Yes?"

"Well, then.  You sure seem to be good at ignoring the fact that we're together."  Was that jealousy Rodimus felt in Megatron's field?  Oh, it was.

"Why do you care?" Rodimus asked with a smug smile.  Though Megatron couldn't see it, there was enough smugness in his voice for him to get the picture.

"I thought I'd made it obvious.  I want you, Rodimus."  Finally, Megatron put his hands on him.  Holding firm on his waist, he flipped them around so that Rodimus' back was to the wall.  He instinctually lifted his arms and waited for his mouth to touch down somewhere, but it never did.  "I don't intend to interface with you, Rodimus.  Not until we've had a conversation about this, at least."

Rodimus groaned.  "Really, Megs?"  When Megatron's optics narrowed to slits he corrected himself.  "Megatron.  What do you even care?  I don't say 'no' to you."

"That's not the issue, Rodimus.  I'm not opposed to us continuing to meet like this-- far from it.  But I want to know how you view this before I decide if I want to see other people."

"Other people?  What other people?"  Rodimus bit his lip to stop more words from slipping out, but that didn't stop his own waves of jealousy from spreading out into his field and mingling with Megatron's.

"If you don't care whether we're together or not you shouldn't care if I decide to do this with other people."

"I don't care!"  Rodimus' spoiler betrayed him, flicking angrily and scraping on the wall.

Megatron released him suddenly.  "Then think on it."  He turned away and started heading towards the door.

"Wait!"  Rodimus grabbed his hand.  He held on like a vice, but Megatron's fingers stayed limp.  "Please don't go."

"I don't intend to be the mech you come running to when you want company," Megatron said.  "I want to be with you.  If you don't want to be with me, fine.  But you don't hold monopoly over my dating life if that is the case."

"I want you, too," Rodimus said quietly.  "Look, I'm sorry, but you're _you_ and I'm scared and I don't want to lose you just because I'm a coward."  Somehow, Rodimus tightened his grip.  He must be hurting him at this point.  "I don't want to have to sneak around or steal kisses in the shadows any more than you do, but I can't come out and say that I'm with you.  Not yet.  But I will, I promise, I just..."

Rodimus was quite happy when Megatron closed his hand around Rodimus' crushing grip and then came in to shut him up with a kiss.  Relief and warmth bloomed in his spark and trickled out into his veins.  He felt like he was made of stars.

The hand that wasn't holding Rodimus' came up to cup his face as their lips parted.  Megatron stroked his cheek with his thumb, his optics still looking at Rodimus' mouth.

"Can you tell me?" Megatron asked quietly.  "What we are.  Just me."

"I want to be conjunx," Rodimus admitted.  He couldn't believe he had said that out loud.  It must have been Megatron's lips stealing the words from his voicebox.  "But we can't unless we come clean about everything.  And even then we'd still have to perform the rites and...  Sorry, is that too much?"

"I want to be with you, Rodimus," Megatron murmured.  "In whatever way you deem fit."

"I do want to tell people," Rodimus repeated.  "I'm just afraid about what they might say and I know that's dumb but it's how I feel and--"

Another silencing kiss.

"I understand, Rodimus."  Megatron kissed him on his forehelm next.  "I'm glad you're giving me a chance.  But I'm also a jealous mech.  I want you all to myself."

"I've told Drift," Rodimus defended himself.  "He knows."

"Just stop flirting with Thunderclash and I'll believe you."

Rodimus would have spat out his drink if he had been drinking something then.  " _What_?  I'm not flirting with him!"

"You could have fooled me."  Megatron tugged Rodimus' waist closer.  "I know that he wants you."

Rodimus gagged.  "Okay.  Megatron?  _There is not a bot I hate more than Thunderclash_.  I'd sooner date _Starscream_."

That made Megatron snort with laughter.  "He's really not so bad."

"Listen, Megs, if you want me to date you you're going to have to not remind me that you used to frag the great screecher of Cybertron.  I don't even want to think about where your spike's been."  Rodimus literally shuddered at the idea.  Then he was gasped with surprise as Megatron lifted him with ease and pinned him up against the wall, spreading his legs.

"I know where I want it to be now," he insinuated.

"I'm already late for a meeting," Rodimus told him, though he had had no intention of showing up on time in the first place.

Megatron shrugged.  "Guess you're going to miss it," he said right before his mouth dove for Rodimus' neck.

Rodimus smiled as his cooling fans came on.  "Guess so."


End file.
